laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box
Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box (レイトン教授と悪魔の箱 Layton Kyouju to Akuma no Hako Lit Professor Layton and the Demon's Box), or Professor Layton and Pandora's Box in Europe and Australia, is the second game in the Professor Layton series. It is preceded by and followed by . Chapters *Prologue *1 The Legendary Molentary Express *2 The Country Village of Dropstone *3 A Diverging Path *4 The Phantom Town of Folsense *5 Shadows on the Street Corner *6 The Road to Herzen Castle *7 An Encounter at the End of the Line Plot As seen in the Subbed version of the trailer on YouTube, the game is about the infamous Pandora's box from the Greek mythology. Layton receives a letter about the Elysian Box from his mentor Dr. Andrew Schrader, telling him that he had been researching the box for quite some time and had finally decided to open it. Dr. Schrader tells Layton that if the box kills him like it was rumored to do, that he wanted Layton to continue his research. Layton and Luke travel to London to go and see Dr. Scrader after receiving his letter, only to find out that Layton's mentor is mysteriously killed and his death seems to be associated with the missing box. Upon looking at the crime scene (without any help from Inspector Chelmey), they discover a train ticket for the well known Molentary Express but they find it odd when the ticket doesn't seem to have a destination on it. The Molentary Express Deciding to take a trip on the train in hopes to find something out about the box, Layton and Luke meet up with Inspector Chelmey (who is apparently following the same lead) and aid him in trying to locate another passenger's missing 'boy' Tom. During their search, they meet up with the founder of the Molentary Express, Mr. Beluga and his rocker nephew (and train conductor) Sammy Thunder. After a while of searching, they discover that Tom is really a dog and the other passenger's said they saw a young woman with a dog on the train. When they find the young woman, they discover that it was Flora and they agree to let her come with them on their journey if she promises to be careful. They take Tom back to his owner and return to their cabin, so they can wait until they get to the first stop, a farming village called Dropstone. Before they could get there, the train stops. They find out that there's another train blocking their way. After assisting Sammy and the mechanic, the train finally reaches Dropstone. Dropstone The trio set out to explore the town in hopes to discover anymore leads while the train is being repaired. Apon their arrival they discover that the village is celebrating it's 50th anniversary. As they explore the village, they discover that the daughter of the village's wealthiest man and mayor, Katia, is planning to leave home in hopes to fulfill her late grandmother's last wish (Much to the dismay of her father). During the festival, Flora loses Layton and Luke in the crowd and gets pulled away by a shadowy figure. When Layton and Luke find her again, to them she seems more reclusive, but shrugs it off deciding that the length of the journey must be taking it's toll on her. They go to board the train again, when they notice that there is a large crowd gathered at the train. They discover that the crowd is saying their goodbyes to a young woman with short purple hair, they deduce that the young woman must be Katia. During their journey to the final destination of Folsense, Layton discovers that the ticket they found in Dr. Scrader's home did have the destination on it but was disguised as a puzzle. As they go through a tunnel, the trio suddenly feels sleepy and passes out. When they awake, they discover that the have arrived at Folsense. Folsense As they leave the train and enter a seemingly abandoned station, a sudden dizzy spell comes over them. They see a picture of the town, that looks like it was taken roughly 50 years ago. As they enter the town, they find it hasn't seemed to have changed in the last 50 years. As the trio search for leads, Flora says that she feels tired. They leave her behind in a hotel, as they search for more leads. As they talk to the locals, they discover a rumor that there is a vampire living in the late Duke's castle. They also discover that the town itself is believed to be cursed. At one moment during their investigation, Barton (Inspector Chelmey's partner) asked them to return to the hotel because Chelmey had figured out who killed Dr. Scrader. They return to the hotel and after telling the suspects (Mr. Beluga, Sammy, Katia, Layton, Luke and Flora) that all of the people in that room was searching for the Elysian Box. Layton shows Flora a picture of the box that he had put back together (except for one missing piece), she comments on the 'Cute Goat Symbol', despite the missing piece that showed the goat's face. Inspector Chelmey comes to the conclusion that Sammy was the culprit, only to be corrected by Layton saying that Flora was the culprit due the fact that no one had seen what the box looked like apart form the photo and Flora commented on the 'Cute Goat', despite everyone else thought it was something different. They find out the it's not really Flora, but Don Paolo. When asked where the real Flora is, he tells them that he left her in a barn in Dropstone, and they discover that he has the box. He drops it as he was being chased by Chelmey and Barton and Layton picks it up. Mr. Beluga demands that the box be given to him after explaining that it is a Herzen family heirloom and it is also the key to unlocking the family's fortune and that he is the son of the late Duke Herzen. Before Layton hands him the box, another resident of the town says that the doesn't have any claim over the box as he abandoned the town over fifty years ago and cut all ties to his family after a dispute between him and his father. Layton takes the box back to his room and opens it, only to find out that it is empty. The two take to the street again to find some answers. They go to the Herzen Museum where they learn that Mr. Beluga was the founder of the museum and that he has an older brother called Anton, who aparently still lives in the family castle. They are lead to an abandoned mine where they discover that the Herzer family became rich from mining gold and that the miners found another precious metal in the mine but they were weary of it because after they unearthed the metal, the workers and some residents became ill and died, leading to the closing of the mine. The Herzen Castle They decide to go to the castle, where they meet Anton, but are wary of the fact that he looks exactly the same as he did in a portrait painted 50 years ago. Anton invites them to stay the night at the castle. When they go to bed, Layton and Luke see a vision of themselves at a ball being held in the castle and they see a woman that bares a striking resemblance to Katia, dancing with Anton. All of a sudden, the dancers stop and stare at Layton and Luke. When they awake, they find themselves tied up in a storage room, as Anton explains that he must make preparations for dinner and that the two should enjoy their last moments they have in each other's company, before he leaves. During this time, Layton and Luke manage to escape and find Katia. As the three of them head for the exit, Anton shows up. When he sees Katia, he is shocked and calls to Katia, calling her Sophia instead, to come to him. She shakes her head and hides behind Layton. In fury, believing that his beloved 'Sophia' has fallen for the other man, he points a sword at Layton. Layton grabs a sword from some armor and they begin to fight, only stopping when Anton becomes short of breath. Katia yells for them to stop, saying that her grandfather's body can't take the strain. At this point she explains that she is Anton's granddaughter. When he says he is too young to be anyone's grandfather. Katia begins to explain that his youth if just an illusion, only to be cut off by Layton explaining that 50 years ago the miners accidentally uncovered a vain of hallucinogenic gas and that because they are all breathing it in, they are seeing the town as what it was 50 years ago and that it's not real and neither is it's residents. He also explains that the metal the box is made out of is infused with the gas and the people who opened it expecting it to kill them, fulfilled their own grim predictions. Unable to accept this, Anton swings his sword around, accidentally severing one of the cables that held the chandelier up, causing it to fall down. Suddenly, the castle starts to crumble. All four of them make out unharmed, but Anton is shocked to see the town is an abandoned desolate place and that his youth is gone. Anton goes on to explain that he fell in love with Sophia over 50 years ago, but she abandoned him saying that there is someone else who needs her love more than him. Katia explains that she didn't fall in love with someone else, but she was referring to the baby she was carrying, Katia's mother and that the only reason she left because she thought the town was too dangerous to raise their child in. Anton then went on to explain that the Elysian box contains a letter he wrote to Sophia, but because of it's value, it kept getting stolen. When Luke says the box is empty, Anton explains that there is a second way to open it and tells them what he used to tell Sophia; "When we meet, the sun will rise. The wind will blow, revealing my heart." After solving the puzzle, they discover a letter which they hand to Anton. He is shocked to discover that it isn't his handwriting but Sophia's, meaning that she did receive his letter. The letter she wrote explains that she never told him that she was carrying their baby, because she knew he couldn't leave Folsense because he was next in line to rule over the town and that she wishes to meet up with him again in the next life because she doesn't have much longer. Anton smiles at the letter saying "I hope you can forgive me, my dear, but our reunion on the other side will have to wait a little longer, because I have someone here that I need to get to know first" as he put his arm around Katia. End As they go home, Layton shows Flora and Luke an article in the paper saying that Dr. Schrader is alive, and that he was actually in a coma which copied the symptoms of death. Locations * The Molentary Express (train) * London * Dropstone Village * Folsense Characters Old * Professor Layton * Luke * Flora * Don Paolo * Inspector Chelmey * Stachenscarfen * Pavel New * Anton Herzen, the former duke of Folsense, thought to be an immortal vampire. * Sophia, the lover of Anton. * Katia, Sophia's granddaughter. * Beluga, Anton's brother. * Barton, Chelemy's Bobby. * DR. Andrew Shrader * Mr. Anderson * Sammy Thunder * Macaroon * Chester * Babette, wealthy plumb woman in red dress with purple fur collar * Tom, Babette's dog * Vera, owner of the Folsense cabaret. Wears blue dress and white fur wrap. * Garland * Nigel * Jacques * Grousley * Steve (Us name: Hank) * Capone * Mitzi * Lili * Sally * Marjorie * Conrad * Karla * Romie * Dorothea * Clabber * Oscar * Nick * Gabe * Balsa * Wurtzer * Lopez * Laurel * Parcelle * Lulu * Albert * Madeline * Remy * Angus * Kostiya * Dylan * Joseph * Rory * Lila * Damon, a street wise kid * Felix, the bouncer of Folsense restaurant * Niles * Duke * Hopper * Olson * Derby * Dawson * Joanie * Krantz * Grinko * Marina * Opal * Ray * Gregorio, a chess fantic * Clarice * Gertie * Hamster * Precious, a guard dog in Folsense * Puzzle Group: Puzzle lads 1-5, Puzzle Lasses 1-5 * Duke Herzen * Winston Images Image:2_Professor_layton.jpg|European box art Image:Layton21.jpg Media Trivia * Like the previous game and future games, if the player has Professor Layton and the Curious Village and Professor Layton and the Unwond Future, they can unlock the hidden door for both the Secrets of the Elysian Box and the Ticket to Time Travel. de:Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora Category:Games